Wave of emotions
by aonalion
Summary: The urge came like a sudden wave, crashing over both Judai and Johan at the exact same time. They had to see each other. Now. Oneshot, Johan X Judai, shounen-ai


**A/N:** This is just a oneshot which turned out a bit longer than I thought, hehe. I actually had the idea from another dream (see 'Experiment') but this was basically just Judai and Johan saying, at the exact same time; "I'll find you!" Totally dramatic.

Ehhh... there was something else I was supposed to say but I forgot it. Meh, it probably wasn't important 8D

Enjoy!

* * *

The urge came like a sudden wave, crashing over both Judai and Johan at the exact same time and effectively drowning everything else around them. Before that they _had_ missed each other of course, and longed to duel again, but never really had the desire to see each other at the moment. Now that desire was so strong it scared the both of them.

Judai had been in a fairly sleazy motel located somewhere along the mile after mile of endless highway and endless desert. He had gotten the room the same way he usually did; by winning over someone in a duel. This time it had been the pool-boy, and he really wasn't anything more than a boy. Judai was 22 years old and at least ten years older than the boy. Surprisingly, the boy had put up quite a fight but Judai won in the end anyways, and the boy took him to a vacant room. The walls had the color of nicotine, and it was highly probable it was nicotine they were coated with, and the floor had the color of ashes, and it was highly probable it was ashes it was coated with. There was a small rug on the floor. Judai avoided walking on it; it stuck to his shoes.

Yubel was there with him, as always, but Pharaoh had passed away a couple of years ago. When he had, Daitokuji had simply vanished too. It was odd, knowing that the only reason Daitokuji had stayed was because of his cat, or that his cat held him in place in the 'real' world until he died too. Judai didn't know which it was, but it didn't really matter. Either way, their strong bond was admirable, and sweet.

The people Judai had met on his journey often said that he became bored a little too fast. Judai himself – and Yubel for that matter – wouldn't exactly describe it like that, even though it might have been true. Judai saw himself as adventurous, and couldn't sit still for long, but even adventurers had to rest sometimes – and Judai dropped down on the bed, which creaked in protest under his weight.

Yubel was hovering above him, a bit to the right, and simply watched him like she mostly did. She was a bit odd too; sometimes she wasn't there and was simply a voice in his mind, other times he could see her while no one else could, and once, when Judai had been in real danger for his life, she had taken physical form to be able to protect him. Not that she actually had to fight; the mere sight of her had made the muggers run away.

"That boy could become a powerful duelist someday." Her voice didn't seem to come from her; it came from inside Judai's own head. It was a bit confusing at first, but he had gotten used to it.

"Anyone can become a powerful duelist."

"True. But he had a special bond with his cards."

"Like you and me, and the rest of my deck." Judai smiled and closed his eyes.

"Yes, like you and me… and someone else."

And there it was. Judai opened his eyes so abruptly it alarmed Yubel, and she asked him if he was alright, but she could've been a thousand miles away. Judai couldn't hear her; the sound of the wave crashing over him was too loud. At once he could remember all those little things about Johan that he loved; his bond to his cards, the faint smell of flowers his hair emanated, his carefree attitude, his strong but gentle grip, and most of all his green eyes. And he realized he wanted to see him so badly it hurt.

He rolled over on his stomach and gripped the dirty sheets, staring at them without seeing them. He actually felt as if it was getting harder to breathe, but he managed to push himself up from the bed and stand up somewhat straight. Yubel was next to him in a second, suddenly in physical form, and supported him as he staggered towards the door.

"I need to see Johan." He managed to gasp and pushed down the handle.

Yubel simply nodded; if Judai needed to see Johan then he would, and Yubel would do anything to aid him.

Johan had been in a fairly exclusive hotel which he didn't even have to pay for himself. He had been resting after a duel against another duelist in the pro leagues, and in nothing but a few days he would duel again, against someone else this time. He had been laying on the huge bed in the huge hotel-room, talking to his family, his Crystal Beasts, when the urge to see Judai again had completely taken over his mind. They hadn't even been talking about anything remotely connected to Judai or Duel Academia or the good old days; in fact they had been talking about what to get for dinner. Or maybe that was just the thing, Johan realized later; Topaz Tiger had said that he would like fried shrimp.

_Fried shrimp._

And then that insane urge to see Judai again had crashed over him and nearly drowning him, making it hard to breathe and even harder to think. He could all of a sudden remember every little detail about Judai he hadn't even noticed back when they actually hung out together; his carefree attitude, the way he had a hard time keeping his poker face when he got a good card, his fluffy hair, his enormous appetite and most of all his deep brown eyes.

Now Johan was sitting by the window in a fairly exclusive coupe in one of Industrial Illusion's trains, which of course he didn't pay for. His manager had been mad he had cancelled his upcoming duel but in the end it was always Johan who decided. And Johan had decided he would like to go see Judai, _now_.

The problem was he had no idea where Judai was. His first idea had actually been to go to Duel Academia, for some strange reason; since it was the only place Johan had seen Judai he couldn't imagine him in another place. But then he had come to his senses and realized that idea was just plain stupid; now he was on his way to one of his and Judai's old friends instead. Maybe Shou knew where Judai was, and if he didn't, Johan would continue to Manjoume, and then Asuka, maybe Kenzan… all of them, until he found some sort of clue as to where Judai was.

The train couldn't move fast enough in his opinion, and he cringed every time it slowed down to stop at a station to let people on or off. The weather didn't exactly help either; the sky was filled with heavy, foreboding clouds just waiting to start raining at any moment. He was doing something he very rarely did; biting his nails. He couldn't help it, and he hadn't even noticed when he started doing it, but now he couldn't stop.

Finally, the train started moving again after standing still for almost ten minutes at a station. Johan sighed in relief but then he suddenly froze as deep chocolate eyes met his own. Then the train picked up speed and the pair of eyes was gone in a split second.

Johan felt like screaming. That couldn't have been him. _That couldn't have been him._ It couldn't have! Then why did those eyes feel so familiar, like the person knew things about him no one else knew and had been there next to him when some of those things happened? Johan rested his head in his hands and stared at the table in front of him without seeing it. What if it had been him. Then Johan had missed him, missed his one chance of seeing Judai again. Because the only reason Judai would be at a train station was if he was going somewhere else, somewhere far away from Johan.

The bluenet couldn't help it; a few lonely tears escaped his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. His Crystal Beasts watched him from the back of his mind and exchanged worried looks; what where they going to do now?

Judai looked up from the brochure he had been lazily flipping through and froze as emerald green eyes met his own. Then the train the person was sitting on rolled out from the station and the pair of eyes was gone in mere moments. Judai couldn't move. He simply stood there as the raindrops started falling; soaking him and making everyone run for cover. Everyone but Judai; his eyes were frozen at the spot where he had seen those oh-so-very familiar eyes.

That had been Johan, no doubt about it. He didn't have any doubts about it being Johan; he just didn't want to believe it himself. If that was Johan, that meant Judai had missed him. Why, oh why hadn't he jumped on that train? He had thought about doing it, why hadn't he done it? Because he was hungry and had thought about finding a restaurant somewhere nearby, that's why. He silently cursed his own stomach for the first time during his entire lifetime.

_Relax._ Yubel's voice told him deep inside his own head. _You'll find him, I'll make sure of it. _

Her soft voice was enough for Judai to snap out of his miserable state. He suddenly noticed he wasn't getting wet anymore, even though it was clearly raining around him. He looked up and saw a tiny disturbance in the air above him; Yubel's wings were held up over him, barely physical but still there, protecting him from the drops. A weak smile made its way onto Judai's face, and he had to dry away what could have been a tear, but it could also have been just a raindrop.

When Johan stepped off the train his legs were weak and could barely support his weight. During the past half-hour since he had seen those brown eyes he had been going back and forth in his head over if it really was Judai and – if it had been him – what he would do now.

He could retrace Judai's steps; follow him until he caught up with him. If that really had been Judai. _No_. Johan decided that it _had_ been Judai, and that he _was_ going to follow him until he found him. The first step was getting back to the previous station, the one where he had seen Judai. And then, well…

But the next train going back didn't leave until another half-hour, which meant Johan had plenty of time to go around and be miserable, which is exactly what he did. It wasn't like him to be so glum, and he knew that himself, but the thought of missing Judai like that was eating him up from the inside. They had literally been nothing but meters away from each other and only separated by a thin window. And yet, he hadn't been able to do anything… and now it was too late.

Johan groaned and sat down on a bench on the platform, his head resting in his hands. He remained like that for such a long time a couple of girls his age finally came up and asked if he was okay. He ignored them, and eventually they left, obviously offended. Someone even dropped a few coins on the ground in front of him, but he left them there for someone who needed them more. Big heavy raindrops started to fall on and around him, but he didn't notice.

The only thing he did notice, almost half an hour later, was the train stopping in front of him with brakes screeching in protest. Johan whipped his head up and stood up so fast his head spun. He had to wait for all the passengers to get off before he could go on the train himself, but before he managed to do that he saw something that nearly made his heart stop.

Through the crowd of nameless, faceless people Johan saw a very familiar ball of fluffy brown hair and a red jacket several sizes too small, tattered and torn and filled with memories. Then the person wearing it looked up and froze where he stood. His eyes were rich chocolate colored.

"Judai?" Johan questioned; it wasn't more than a whisper, his body barely wanted to obey him. "Judai?" he said again and started staggering towards the person.

"Johan?" Judai said with a lump in the back of his throat, making it harder to breathe. He started walking towards the other person as he started moving too. He had unfamiliar clothes, but his hair was blue and his eyes deep sea green. "Johan!"

As Judai started running the sky seemed to open up and empty all its contents at once; the whole platform became a blur and all sounds were drenched in the deafening roar of heavy rain. Johan started running too; keeping focus on the bright red jacket in front of him. He was squeezed and pushed to the left and right by the crowd still trying to leave the train and escape the rain, but he kept running.

The two of them practically slammed into each other and Judai's arms immediately wound their way around Johan's waist while the bluenet threw his arms around Judai's shoulders. They pressed themselves against one another, while they desperately pulled the other closer. They simply wanted to be as close to the other as it was physically possible, feel all of the other boy at once, make up for all their time together they had missed out on at once. They tread on each other's toes as they struggled to keep their balance, chuckling lightly when they almost lost it. Judai buried his nose into Johan's shoulder and drew in a deep breath; he could hardly tell because of the rain but sure – the faint smell of flowers was there. Johan turned his head slightly and felt Judai's wet hair stick to his entire face, but he didn't mind, he smiled.

Then Johan turned his head a bit more and the tip of his nose rubbed against Judai's cheek, and the brunet responded by reflectively moving into the touch, turning his head too. And as easy as that, their lips came together. Judai barely had any experience kissing anyone, and neither did Johan; this was simply their way of expressing just how much they had missed each other. Judai let out a barely audible whimper; the few tears which managed to escape Johan's eyes mixed with the rain.

Their eyes were shut tight, their clothes and hair wet and plastered against their skin and the people around them stared but they didn't care. All that existed that moment was Johan's hands gently caressing Judai's cheeks and Judai's body pressed against Johan, lips and hands and touches and soft moans coming from both of them.

Judai eventually pulled away but Johan didn't allow him to go far; he kept the brunet in place by keeping his hands on his cheeks. Judai didn't mind at all and hadn't planned on moving away even if Johan had let him; they stayed nothing but a hair's breadth away from each other as they panted roughly, from the running and the kiss, which had lasted for a moment which seemed to be forever. Their foreheads came to rest against each other and then they simply stood there as the rain lessened around them and their breaths went back to being somewhat normal.

"Johan."

"Judai."

* * *

**Edit:** Oh! Totally remembered it now! Look at my new profile pic! :D It's me! And my Osiris Red jacket! And my Kuriboh! :D


End file.
